nktownfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Rush
Lilly was born on the 28th January 1982. She is the daughter of Ellen Rush and Paul Cooper. She has a younger sister Christina Rush. Lilly works as a homicide alongsides her partner Scotty Valens but her team have changed to solve cold cases. CHILDHOOD AND EARLY LIFE Lilly was raise by her alcohoilc mother, Ellen Rush after her father, Paul Cooper left them. This left Lilly to look after her and her younger sister Christina Rush. When Lilly was ten she was attack by a man late at night afer her mother had sent her to buy alcohol. She suffered from a broken jaw and many other injures. After the attack Lilly was looked after by a nurse called Ray Williams, who she nearly married when she was older but the both could'nt go through with it. Later in life, Lilly told her boyfriend Joseph Shaw that she was once engaged to Ray and he left her as he was no the settling down type. Also Lilly was once engaged to Patrick and he cheated on her with her sister Christina. DAY TO DAY LIFE Lilly spends most of her free time at some friends' house ( usually at the Halliwell manor or at Monica's appartment) but unlike the rest of her friends who are usually entertaining themselves with spin the bottle or old play station games, Lilly is fooling around between the sheets with with one of Joey, Chandler or Phoebe Halliwell to keep herself occupied. Branded 'A wee dirty' by her friends and acquantences, Lilly has a reputation as being a little bit of a slut. Rebounding from Joey, Chandler, Phoebe and even Ross before his untimely death, it is easy to see how Lilly is notoriously well known for her many conquests. Lilly is portrayed as your 'cheap and nasty tramp with a big mouth', bragging to many characters particularly Rachel about her sexual experiences and partners mostly with Scotty Valens, her partner and father of her two infants Marcia and Jade and with Joey Tribbiani who has casual sex with Lilly regularly. Although Lilly used to be close and in many ways best friends with Olivia Benson, the two don't exactly share the same interests any longer. With Lilly being lonely in a group with different views on the way she acts Lilly sot friendship in Phoebe Halliwell, Paige's half-sister who only last year joined their tight group of pals. With similar personalities and interests, Lilly and Phoebe became close and also intimate on more than a few occasions, though non of them are lesbians, the two feel comfortable with each other and happy to be close to each other. PERSONAL LIFE Lilly and Scotty have had an out and on relationship and the two have had a few flings with each other. However, one time in particular this led to Lilly falling preganant with Scotty's child, a girl, who she named Marcia. Marcia was born on 3rd june 2006 and is now six years old. Although intially Lilly failed to inform Scotty that he was infact the father, She eventually told him while trying to spite her younger sister Christina who was dating Scotty at the time of the revalation. Scotty, at first, thought Lilly was lying and ordered a paternity test but when the results revealed he was in fact the father, Scotty stepped up and became a massive part of Marcia's life. Lilly has frequently admitted that Scotty is a great father and a better parent than she ever will be. Finding it tough to raise a child alone, Lilly leaned on Scotty a lot for help and support for herself and Marcia which he didn't mind considering he was still in love with Lilly but due to her 'slutty nature' a relationship never happened for the pair. With Lilly having sex with multiple people during the same time period, Scotty saw more and more of Marcia, wanting to keep her safe from the strange individuals that entered her mother's home. However, eventually Scotty grew tired and impatient of Lilly's immature and reckless behaviour and he went round to her home to have it out with her but instead of telling her off, Lilly managed to seduce him and lure him into bed... This resulted in LIlly becoming pregnant with the pairs' second child. On January 2012, Lilly surprised her friends with the news that she was getting married to her co- worker Nick Vera, an older and obviously much heavier man than the ones' Lilly was used to, Her friends stunned and in disbelief, agreed to attend the wedding but not keeping it quiet that they didn't believe the marriage would last. On the day of her wedding, with Olivia, Samantha, Mariel and Izzie following her down the aisle as bridesmaids, Lilly married Nick spite the fact that; Mariel jokingly objected, Phoebe caused a scene, pretending to be drunk and making a fool of herself, trying to entertain her friends, Derek and Cole couldn't sit quiet or still for more than a moment while the preist spoke and the bridemaids tripped and staggered the whole way up the aisle. After a trip around europe and a weekend in Hawaii for a honeymoon, Lilly and Nick returned and Lilly gave birth to she and Scotty's second daughter who they named Jade. Since having Jade, Lilly's behaviour has gotten worse instead of better. Not only has she cheated on Nick regularly and with many different men and women, she also went through a short peroid of taking drugs but shortly after beginning, stopped as she ' didn't like what they did to her head'. After watching Joey murder her pregnant sister, Lilly stayed clear of him and was furious that the police did not believe her story of what happened during the plane crash. Lilly's sex life is gradually becoming less exciting and Lilly is making steady progress at being 'a better person'... Personality When Lilly first appeared in season 2 she was a fun, kind and beautiful girl inside and out. She quickly became close with Olivia Benson who Lilly saw as her best friend. Lilly was a good and loyal friend to Olvia and always looked out for her and had her back. She was chatty and socialable and very popular, everyone loved her and was very close to friend. Lilly considered the whole group to be a great friend of hers and they all thought of her as a wonderful girl. Lilly was very trustworthy and she was very easy to talk to with her understanding and non- judgemental attitude. By series 3, Lilly was introduced to Joey Tribbiani who instantly showed a like for Lilly. He flirted with her endlessly and wouldn't give up until something happened between the pair. Joey being a bad influence on Lilly let out a sort off more loose side to her and started to become flirty with a fair amount of guys. With a flirty but sweet and good- natured personality, Lilly was very popular with her friends and all the 'newbees' She was rather out-going and fun and a little excentric with her mad and crazy games and ideas. In series 4, Lilly seemed to have a personality transplant. Her sweet and pure and nice and decent nature seemed to have changed to seductive, show offy and a little obnoxious. With all the attention she seemed to attract she appeared to have gained a little too much self-conifidence adn became a little bitchy towards the old freinds she once adored such as Olivia, Juliet, Paige and Kate. She started to become patronizing and arrogant and became more interest in sex and attention rather than friendship and fun with the people who had always been there for her. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Detective